


Ruins

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has followed an officer to an abandoned part of a town, a few miles behind the front line. He gets a revolver in his face for his efforts, and then something else in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am endlessly fascinated/horrified by this time in history, so it was bound to happen sooner or later.
> 
> Hux is a brigadier-general, in charge of a brigade (about 3,500 men). He works behind the lines, out of harm's way. He outranks Kylo, who is a lieutenant-colonel, and in charge of a battalion (about 1,000 men, give or take). Kylo's rank means he's still 'at the front'.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Errors ahoy. I'm sorry D:
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

The sound of the gun cocking is chillingly loud in the heavy, bruised night air, and Kylo freezes.

"Don't move," someone hisses.

A man - an officer - detaches from the shadows of the ruined building, his boots crunching in the dirt and rubble as he takes one steady step forward. Moonlight glints off of the steel barrel of the revolver, and Kylo makes no move to disobey.

"Identify yourself."

Kylo snorts, smirking, and straightens up a little, a distant flare illuminating the ruined town around them. Kylo's focus is on the other man though; the other man who stands as tall as him and whose copper hair peeks out from beneath his officer's peaked cap. His skin is pale, and keen eyes remain fixed on Kylo, calculating. The revolver is held steady.

"Nice evening for a walk," Kylo comments flippantly. The officer - Kylo knows exactly who he is - has no doubt seen Kylo's uniform and rank insignia, and probably even knows who he is, but doesn't relax. "Say, you're a little far from HQ aren't you sir? Meeting someone?"

Mock innocence oozes from Kylo's words, and he glances around as if looking for someone else. There is no one. Kylo saw to that. The eastern side of the town currently houses a battalion in its crumbling ruins, a safe distance from the front line, and from where Kylo and the officer now stand. Nothing for several streets around them would afford any shelter to anyone or anything.

"Hm, I don't think he's here yet," Kylo muses lightheartedly, peering once again past the officer and his gun and into the shadows. His attention slides back, and he smirks again. "It _is_ a boy, isn't it? A pretty young thing wi-"

"Hold your tongue!"

The officer moves forwards, livid, and presses the cold steel of the revolver to Kylo's head. In the moonlight, his rage makes him look almost feral, and Kylo inwardly rejoices in provoking such a reaction.

"Not another word," the officer warns, voice low and breath warm against Kylo's lips. Keen eyes take in Kylo's appearance, and the man allows yet more displeasure to show. "I know who you are. I'll have you up on charges."

"Oh? And which would those be? I don't think you know who you're talking to."

It's the other officer's turn to snort.

"The disgraced son of the Duke and Duchess Organa-Solo, who disappeared five years ago only to reappear under an assumed name in the ranks of His Majesty's army? Oh, others may not be smart enough to put two and two together, but I know exactly who you are, Ben Solo."

The lurch in Kylo's gut is more excitement than dread, and he grins, leaning forward and pressing against the revolver.

"It's Lieutenant-Colonel Kylo Ren to you. Sir."

The rudeness isn't even concealed, the honourific tacked on mockingly. Kylo knows the man: Brigadier-General Armitage Hux, bastard son of General Sir Brendol Hux. The better half of his parentage afforded Hux a comfortable commission behind the lines - somewhere Kylo has no interest in being, despite how hellish it is out there. He hates the man on principle, although right now can't remember exactly why: fine parentage has also afforded Hux unfair beauty, and as the lights on the horizon flicker and brighten for a moment, Kylo is distracted by the man.

"I don't care what it is," Hux hisses. "Be on your way."

With one strong jab of the revolver, Hux lowers it to his side.

"Go."

Kylo shrugs dismissively. "He's not coming, you know."

Even in just the moonlight he doesn't miss the way Hux's grip tightens on the gun.

"I warned the little sodomite what would happen were he caught."

Hux is beyond livid, and advances on Kylo.

"If you think you can come here and threaten me..."

Hux trails off, the threat hanging in the air between them and Kylo steps back, yielding ground. In the distance the ceaseless gunfire and shelling continues, flashes illuminating the skyline left and right for miles. They're safe from the shells, but the sound is terrible: a cacophonous lullaby that attempts to send men to their graves - either their bodies or their minds. At this distance at least it merely thuds and pulses, rather than screams. And, for once, Kylo can barely hear anything over his own frantic heartbeat.

He waits, barely realising he's holding his breath, as he allows Hux to invade his personal space and hold himself there.

Thankfully, Hux is as smart as he's reputed to be; it takes barely a moment before realisation washes over him, and he looks surprised.

"You..."

Kylo does nothing to deny the unspoken accusation. He simply waits.

It takes four very long, torturous seconds before Hux gives in. He closes the distance in a rush, lips crashing unforgivingly against Kylo's and the force of the impact causing them to stumble back half a step. Kylo collides harshly with something behind him, although he doesn't much care what it is. Hux's mouth is on his, firm and demanding, and he returns in kind, kissing and licking his way into Hux's mouth until they're both grasping desperately at each other and breathing in uncoordinated, short pants. Hux tastes sweet. He tastes beautiful and untouched, and better than Kylo could ever have imagined.

Their hands are already moving lower, and fumbling with buttons and seams. Kylo feels a dizzying rush as Hux bites at his lip in the exact moment Kylo's hand curls around Hux's hard cock and gives it a firm stroke. It swells within his grasp, hot and divinely soft to the touch, distracting him for a moment. Hux returns in kind, causing Kylo to give a weak shudder, and kisses more ardently as he speeds up his hand.

It's unfairly perfect. Even the roughness of the kiss feels carefully calculated to undo him. They both now cling to each other, more sharing breath than kissing, and Kylo can't work out how he came to lean so heavily against Hux. There's a sense of desperation to the moment - an urgency that Kylo can't shake, and he can't even contemplate slowing down and savouring this. He needs it, now. He has to have it.

And all too soon he does. He comes hard, giving a choked cry as his body starts to tremble. His lip is bitten sharply, drawing his focus back to Hux who follows him to completion. Come slicks his hand and for a moment the touch is confused - he tries to squeeze the last ounce of pleasure from himself but ends up causing Hux to shudder, oversensitive, instead. Hux copies the action, truly wringing every drop from Kylo as he does.

There's nothing to it after that. There's nothing Kylo can think to say as they step apart and wipe their hands as surreptitiously as they can. Hux rights his uniform, clearing his throat. Kylo hadn't even noticed Hux replacing the revolver - he must have done so while they were kissing. Not a hair looks out of place on the man. Kylo wants to hate him - and will probably manage to for a short while when the come in his briefs dries uncomfortably - but right now he's too sated to care. Even the guns and shellfire from the front seem so much further away. He wonders if there's any way to respectably lean in and kiss the man - would Hux even want that? He had seemed enthusiastic when it dawned on him why exactly Kylo had interfered with whatever tryst he'd arranged.

Kylo hoped that after this Hux might improve his taste in men.

He'll have to wait and see, though.

There is nothing more to be gained from skulking around the ruined town, and having both what they both want, Kylo and Hux make their respective ways back towards their duties.


End file.
